1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of harvesters, and to the particular field of harvesters with a rotatable element on a shaft.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people use some form of harvester to trim the grass and weeds around their homes. These harvesters include the so-called WEED EATER™ or, more generically, string trimmer which includes a filament attached to a motor and rotated at high speed to cut the grass or weeds. String trimmers are very convenient and easy to use and thus have enjoyed considerable commercial success.
However, many people find that they must maneuver the string trimmer into difficult to reach areas. This can be cumbersome. Such difficulties can be exacerbated if the terrain is difficult and hilly. It may be difficult to use a string trimmer on a hill with a steep incline. The harvester may also have to be lifted into various positions to be effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a harvester of the type which includes a rotatable element on a shaft which can be easily maneuvered.
Often, a user operates a string trimmer for long periods of time. This can be tiring if the device must be carried and held above ground.
Therefore, there is a need for a harvester of the type which includes a rotatable element on a shaft which can be easily supported in position to operate for long periods of time without unduly tiring the operator.